


Game of dead.

by danndrea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Un ambiente de zona de zombies.





	1. Chapter 1

Todo pasó tan de repente para Arya, cuando menos lo supo su padre Ned Stark habló desde su oficina y les dijo que tenían que salir de la ciudad. Invernalia ya no era seguro para ninguno de ellos. Se supone que todos tenían que llegar a la mansión Stark para la boda de su hermano Robb con Margaery Tyrell que tendría lugar este fin de semana. Incluso su hermano Jon, quien era su favorito había pedido permiso para retirarse del ejército y poder asistir. Todo sería genial y ahora todos debían huir. Su madre Catelyn Stark se apresuró a cargar su camioneta con las cosas más indispensables para ella, víveres, agua embotellada, productos de higiene, ropa y casas de campaña e hizo que su otro hijo Brandon manejara el coche de Arya de igual manera. Las líneas telefónicas no respondían, los helicópteros volaban en el cielo y las sirenas estaban sonando a todo volumen, era un caos, la gente estaba desesperada por salir a la carretera. Por instrucciones de su padre, ellos tenían que dirigirse a la finca que estaba no tan lejos de invernalia, era un espacio sumamente grande, con muchas habitaciones y sobre todo grandes paredes que impedirían el paso de estos monstruos. Ella todavía no los veía pero estaba verdaderamente preocupada, antes de subirse a la camioneta con su mamá y su hermano menor Rickon ella empacó su espada aguja, que le había regalado su hermano favorito hace varios años, también pistolas y muchas municiones y dagas. Por si las dudas pensó.

Por supuesto que no era fácil salir de Invernalia, había demasiadas personas intentando huir y entrar a la carretera por lo que estaban siendo detenidos en el tráfico. A lo lejos vio fuego y escuchó disparos. Algo verdaderamente espantoso debería estar pasando en el centro de la Ciudad. Ella pensó en su padre, rogó a Dios que pudiera salir a tiempo de la compañía que tanto amaba. No podía perderlo, ya era suficiente que sus hermanos estaban regados por el mundo como para que él perdiera la vida. Sin pensar las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ella no hizo el intento de ocultarlas. Su madre pareció leer sus pensamientos pero ella no lloró. No podía permitirse pensar que su marido estaba muerto, ya era suficiente que sus hijos Robb, Jon y Sansa no estuvieran con ella en este momento. Que no pudiera comunicarse porque ya no había línea de teléfono, ella solo esperaba que cuando pudieran llegar a la finca estuvieran allí.

\- - - - - - - -   
Robb Stark no había entendido esa última llamada de su padre, había sido tan críptico en su mensaje, él se encontraba en la carretera con su mejor amigo Theon, su hermana Yara y su futura esposa Margaery. Su destino tendría que ser Invernalia pero padre había dicho que no que tenían que refugiarse en un lugar seguro. De inmediato pensó en la finca Stark, había pertenecido a su familia, bueno en realidad había sido de su difunta tía Lyanna pero como su recuerdo dolía nadie la usaba. Así que estaban viajando desde Alto Jardín para encontrarse con su familia allí. Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.

Sansa estaba realmente jodida en este momento, después de que su padre le dijo que había gente comiendo gente, salió decidida a tomar un avión y dirigirse a Invernalia con su familia ya que ella vivía en el Eyrie pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que todos los vuelos habían sido cancelados. Estaba sola y el fin del mundo había comenzado, verdaderamente estaba jodida- pensó. Así que llegó a un supermercado con la intención de comprar víveres pero la ciudad estaba destrozada, la gente corría espantada, ella por supuesto no tenía un arma consigo solo una bonita daga que su hermana Arya le había regalado cuando se mudó a esta ciudad pero por supuesto no podía usarla, jamás quiso aprender y ahora estaba muerta de miedo. Ella entró a la tienda y comenzó a llenar su carrito con botellas de agua, alimentos enlatados y todo lo necesario. Debería llegar a la finca de su familia, esa fue la instrucción de su padre y rogaba a Dios que todos estuvieran bien, se suponía que este fin de semana sería de felicidad por la boda de su hermano y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda. Llegó a la caja dispuesta a pagar pero no había nadie, no quería retirarse así como así pero el tiempo era importantísimo así que estaba decidida a salir y alguien la detuvo tomándola por la cabeza, era un joven rubio con otras dos personas, ellos la rodearon.

-Pero mira qué hermosa eres, ¿Por qué tan solita primor? Yo podría protegerte sabes…  
Sansa lo miró con recelo.  
-No necesito tu protección. Déjame ir.  
-Oh de eso jamás querida, primero mis amigos y yo vamos a disfrutarte- el tipo rubio desagradable la tiró al piso y Sansa comenzó a defenderse pero no pudo hacerlo, los otros dos tipos la tomaron por los brazos para inmovilizarla y el rubio empezó a tocarla. Sansa comenzó a llorar y rogó porque esto no le estuviera pasando. Quería desesperadamente que alguien la ayudara.  
Antes que el desagradable rubio le quitara sus ropas alguien lo tomó por la espalda y lo aventó hacia los estantes, haciendo con ello un ruido tremendo, sus otros dos amigos intentaron golpear a su salvador pero no pudieron, el hombre era tremendamente alto y fuerte y los hizo caer en el suelo. En ese momento Sansa vio como el rubio quien aparentemente murió volvió a la vida pero no era el mismo. Él se comió a los otros dos, ella estaba en shock.  
-¿Te vas a quedar aquí a esperar que te coman esos?- el hombre misterioso preguntó.  
-Noo.   
-Bien eso suponía, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí. Con eso ella salió con el hombre dejando sus víveres dentro de la tienda.

\- - - - - - - 

Jon Stark había estudiado en una escuela militar llamada “The Wall” ahora trabajaba para una de las empresas privadas más importantes del país, pero estaba en carretera cuando todo el mundo se vino abajo. Él viajaba junto a su mejor amigo Gendry Baratheon, ellos se dirigían primero a La Tierra de las Tormentas donde vivía su amigo y su familia, todos asistirían a la boda de su hermano Robb en Invernalia pero eso no pudo ser, debido a que la peste se soltó por el mundo, los muertos estaban parándose de sus tumbas, pero no en un sentido bueno, sino que se comían a las personas y todo dejó de funcionar.

Estaban en la sala de la familia Baratheon junto al padre de Gendry, Robert, gran amigo de su padre Ned desde hace muchos años, junto a ellos Myrcella y Tommen los dos hermanos de su mejor amigo.

-Tengo que irme Gendry, mi familia me necesita-Jon estaba jodidamente asustado.  
-Jon te entiendo créeme, pero allí afuera está todo mal, la gente está como loca, no hay seguridad de nada.  
-Es mi familia debo llegar a ellos.

En ese momento Renly Baratheon entró a la sala.  
-Tío, qué bueno verte en una pieza.  
-Igualmente sobrino, aunque me hubiera gustado que los tiempos fuera mejores- él respondió.  
-Tienes noticias de qué es lo que en realidad pasa- Robert habló.  
-Es el apocalipsis hermano, el Eyrie, Desembarco del Rey e Invernalia han perecido- informó con pesar.  
-¡Qué! Eso no puede ser cierto, mi familia- Jon estaba como loco.  
-Chico cálmate, sé que es difícil de comprender pero…  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Jon agarró a Renly por la camisa- exijo saber.  
-Lo último que teníamos eran radios para comunicarnos. Loras pudo contactar a un amigo de él que estaba en esas ciudades. Están bajo fuego en este momento Jon.

Jon se sentó, esto no le podía estar pasando, su padre, su madre, su hermanita Arya, sus hermanos Bran y Rickon estaban en la ciudad. Él no podía perderlos. De pronto pensó en Sansa, ella estaba sola en el Eyrie, que se supone estaba en llamas. 

-Lo siento amigo, de verdad- Gendry le dijo sinceramente.

Jon solo se permitió llorar y orar por su familia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más del camino.

Brienne y Jaime Lannister habían estado en Invernalia de luna de miel, bueno en realidad había sido su tercera luna de miel, ellos habían estado casados por 5 años y era por eso que habían decidido hacer un viaje juntos. Habían intentado tanto tener un bebé, pero hace aproximadamente tres meses lo habían perdido. Brienne estaba totalmente destrozada pero esperaba que en este viaje pudiera concebir de nuevo. Claro después el mundo se vino abajo y todo empezó a incendiarse. Estaban en sus habitaciones de hotel cuando las bombas se escucharon junto a los gritos desgarradores de personas en la calle, tan pronto como los escucharon se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse. Jaime se asomó a la ventana y todo estaba en caos, la gente se estaba comiendo. Qué demonios estaba pasando- se preguntó.

Brienne puso las noticias, donde todos decían que los muertos se levantaban y se estaban comiendo a las personas. Aconsejaban no salir a la calle.

-Debemos salir de aquí- Brienne dijo a su esposo.  
-¡Estás loca! Acabas de escuchar lo que dijeron, no debemos estar en las calles.  
-Si no salimos de aquí nos vamos a morir. No tenemos víveres para sobrevivir, además de que Invernalia está en llamas- ella le gritó a su esposo.  
-No tenemos ningún arma con nosotros Brienne, ¿cómo lograremos escapar con vida?

Brienne pensó en lo que decía Jaime pero como pudo acudió al pasillo del hotel y regresó con un hacha que encontró para emergencias.

-Querido, todo tiene solución, ahora saca ese maldito y hermoso trasero tuyo de esa silla y vámonos.

Él sonrió y siguió a su esposa.

Ellos lograron salir a la calle ilesos, a pesar de que los dos eran realmente buenos en esgrima no estaban equipados con sus cosas así que tenían que arreglárselas como podían, de pronto un Walker, como Brienne lo había nombrado apareció frente a ellos pero Jaime lo golpeó y cayó en el piso, como pudo se levantó y con el hacha de Brienne le cortó una mano, el walñker seguía como si nada, hasta que Jaime con un tubo que recién había encontrado lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo completamente deshecho en el pavimento.

-Bien Jaime, acabas de hacer un descubrimiento interesante.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-El golpe es en la cabeza esposo- Brienne puso los ojos ante su marido. No lo olvides.

Ellos continuaron su viaje, tendrían que Salir lo más pronto posible de aquí, esta ciudad no duraría mucho en pie. Ella sentía mucha pena por todas las personas que estaban muriendo. El ejército prácticamente se había retirado de las calles, solo volaban en sus helicópteros. Así es como pensaban terminar con la amenaza, desde el aire y con bombas. Ellos necesitaban salir ya.

Mientras tanto...  
Catelyn, Arya, Rickon estaban cambiando todo lo del coche que manejaba Bran a la camioneta. Era imposible estar separados, se retrasaban mucho, así que a pesar del dolor de Arya dejaron su coche. Por fin estaban en carretera, ellos necesitaban llegar a la finca.

-¿Qué pasa si papá no está ahí esperándonos?- Rickon preguntó.   
-Él estará Rick- Arya mencionó para tranquilizarlo.  
-Pero si no está, es un buen lugar para refugiarnos- Bran exclamó.  
-Así es. Estoy segura que todo estará bien, tenemos que esperar a sus hermanos. Ned me dijo que les había dicho del plan.  
-Excepto a Jon- Arya recordó.

Catelyn asintió con tristeza. Jon no había sido localizado. Rogaba a Dios que su hijo estuviera con vida. 

De pronto todos vieron como una docena de walkers estaba rodeando a una niña y una mujer.  
-Tenemos que ayudarlos- Bran exclamó.  
-Bran no voy a ponerlos en riesgo- su madre dijo tajante.  
-Madre por favor- Rickon también trató de hacerla entender.

Arya como siempre no esperó que su madre autorizara nada, salió de la camioneta con aguja en la mano y una pistola en la otra. Ella era realmente buena, venció a dos sin problema, cuando la quisieron acorralar Rickon y Bran estaban con ella, pronto lograron terminar con esa docena de caminantes. 

Catelyn salió espantada para encontrarse con sus hijos.  
-No pueden ir haciendo estas cosas- ella regañó.  
-No podíamos dejarlos morir madre.

Catelyn y sus hijos miraron a la adolescente que lloraba ante su madre. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que ella tenía una mordida en el cuello.  
-Gracias por salvarnos- la chica habló. Era prácticamente de la edad de su hermano Rickon.  
-No hay nada que agradecer- Bran dijo.  
-lo Siento que no llegamos a tiempo- Arya dijo tranquila.  
-Eran muchos, mi madre intentó protegerme y ahora ella está muriendo- la chica comenzó a llorar.  
-Shhh, mi dulce niña- la mujer habló y los Starks se sintieron como si estuvieran violando un momento íntimo- todo estará bien. Gracias por llegar y ayudarnos, mi nombre es Selysse y ella es mi hija Shireen.   
-Somos Catelyn, y mis hijos Arya, Bran y Rickon. Mucho gusto.  
-Eres madre como yo, y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo pero…  
-Sí. Nos haremos cargo de Shireen- Catelyn cortó a la pobre mujer- No tiene que preocuparse.

Arya sonrió ante su madre. Sin duda Catelyn Stark tenía un gran corazón.  
Ellos dejaron que Shireen se despidiera de su madre y continuaron en su camino. Pero primero Arya puso un cuchillo en su cabeza para que no reanimara como un monstruo. La niña se lo agradeció entre lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien está leyendo esto por favor díganme :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon y Gendry se enfrentan a los walkers. Hay dolor en eso, muerte de personajes menores. Y Sansa descubre el nombre de su salvador.

Jon estaba en la casa de los Baratheon cuando las alarmas habían sido encendidas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Robert dijo.  
-Creo que se acerca una manada de monstruos- Renly le dijo a su hermano.  
-No podrán entrar aquí.  
-Robert es una manada- Renly trató de hacerlo entender- Debemos huir.  
-¿A dónde?- Myrcella preguntó.  
-A la carretera mi dulce, vamos, es hora.

La horda de caminantes estaba dentro de su propiedad en este momento. Robert y Loras empezaron a disparar y más Walkers llegaban. Jon y Gendry salieron de la casa y agarraron la camioneta donde venían. Trataron de encontrar a la familia de su amigo pero la luz había sido cortada y todo estaba oscuro. Ellos escucharon gritos a lo lejos.

-Es Myrcella- Gendry dijo alarmado.  
-Gendry lo siento en verdad, pero debemos irnos.  
-No puedo abandonarlos Jon, son mi familia.  
-Lo sé hermano.

Cuando ellos se disponían a regresar vieron que Robert disparaba pero fue rodeado fácilmente, los caminantes se lo devoraron en cuestión de segundos.

-Lo siento hermano- Jon puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Gendry estaba en shock su padre estaba muerto.  
-¡Gendry!- Myrcella gritó.  
-Cella- él llegó hasta ella y la abrazó. Pensé que te había perdido.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Tommen y Loras murieron Gendry fue horrible.

Gendry no podía creer, su familia estaba completamente destruida.

-¿Dónde está Renly?- Jon preguntó. Debemos irnos.  
Jon puso a sus amigos en la camioneta y estaban a punto de retirarse cuando vieron a Renly mal herido y a punto de ser devorado por dos caminantes.  
Gendry se bajó y con un martillo que había encontrado en su casa derribó a los caminantes salvando a su tío.  
-Bueno querido sobrino eso fue impresionante.  
Jon junto a los Baratheon restantes emprendieron su camino.

 

Sansa se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa con el hombre desconocido que la había salvado de las garras de esos malvivientes. 

-Dejé todos los víveres en el supermercado- ella dijo cuando por fin se detuvieron.  
-No importa niña, conseguiremos más.  
-Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre.  
-Sandor pero me puedes decir the hound. Así me dicen o bueno me decía la gente que me conocía.  
-Soy Sansa, mucho gusto Sandor.  
-Tenemos que conseguir un auto. Mientras más pronto estemos en la carretera mejor.  
-Mi auto se quedó en el caos.  
-Si lo sé, voy a tratar de que arranque este.  
-¿Lo vas robar?- ella dijo con disgusto.  
-No veo a su dueño por aquí- dijo mirando hacia los lados- Probablemente esos malditos caminantes ya se lo hayan devorado. Además lo necesitamos.  
-No es correcto hacer eso.  
-No seas un pajarito, debes ser valiente Sansa. ¿Ahora quieres sobrevivir o no?  
-Por supuesto. 

El carro prendió y Sandor le dijo a Sansa que se subiera. Ellos estaban dejando el Eyrie en este momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo idea si alguno está leyendo esto, pero casi tengo terminada esta historia así que mejor díganme si les gustaría que la terminara. 
> 
> Gracias de antemano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más muertes, lo siento es difícil, pero los Stark estarán bien, ntp.

Arya, Bran, Rickon y Catelyn Stark llegaron a la finca que Ned les había dicho. No fue fácil llegar debido al tráfico y a lo escondido que estaba pero lo lograron. La finca era grandísima, había grandes paredes que la rodeaban, como si fuera un castillo de los de antes, había un pequeño arroyo corriendo cerca de ahí y la luz funcionaba debido a los sistemas que le habían instalado. Ellos desempacaron todo lo que habían logrado sacar de su casa y se instalaron en la gran sala de esta.   
-Madre, ¿crees que papá llegue pronto?- Rickon preguntó.  
-Seguro que si cariño. Tenemos que hacer de este lugar lo más habitable posible para cuando llegue con tus hermanos.  
Mandó a sus hijos menores a cortar un poco de leña porque haría frío más tarde y tenían que encender un fuego, se quedó con Arya solamente.  
-¿Qué piensas hija?  
-Nuestra comida no es mucha mamá. No durará ni un mes.  
-Si racionamos bien si querida.  
-Si padre no llega tendré que salir a buscar víveres.  
-Arya no puedes ir sola y no podemos abandonar este lugar.  
-Bran podría acompañarme.  
-Todo estará bien cariño.  
-Deja de mentirte mamá-ella había tenido suficiente. Logras mentirles a mis hermanos pero yo no te creo. Ni siquiera sabemos si él sigue con vida- la loba comenzó a llorar.  
Catelyn se acercó a su hija, la abrazó y lloraron juntas.

 

Jon, Gendry, Myrcella y Renly se quedaron varados en la carretera. No tenían gasolina y no había ningún coche cerca para ayudarlos. Decidieron hacer un pequeño fuego para calentarse. Ellos estaban hambrientos.  
-Iré a buscar algo para comer, padre siempre dijo que fui bueno para cazar.  
-Te acompaño-Jon dijo.  
-No, solo quédate con ellos, por favor.  
-¿Qué haremos ahora Jon?- Myrcella preguntó.  
-Tenemos que caminar Cella, seguir hacia Invernalia.  
-Invernalia ya no existe Jon, es algo estúpido ir hacia las cenizas- Renly fue directo.  
-Si no quieres venir conmigo está bien- Jon se paró y se fue a orinar.  
-No podemos separarnos tío.  
-Él es terco, nos matará.  
-Jon, ¿qué haces aquí?- Gendry preguntó al ver a su amigo.  
-Dos ardillas Gendry, muy bien amigo.  
-Gracias gracias.  
-Mañana empezaré mi camino hacia Invernalia. Ustedes pueden o no venir conmigo. Sé que tu tío cree que es una misión suicida pero tengo que intentarlo.  
-Lo sé hermano, créeme.   
Ellos regresaron sin decir más, limpiaron las ardillas y Jon comenzó a preparar la cena. Todos estaban en silencio.

 

Robb, Margaery, Theon y Yara estaban n el automóvil camino a la finca cuando fueron interceptados por una horda de caminantes. Robb intentó frenar el auto para no chocar contra ellos pero perdió el control y se estrelló con un árbol. Pronto los caminantes comenzaron avanzar hacia ellos, debían huir en este momento.  
-¿Cuál es el plan?- Theon preguntó.  
-Correr, lo más rápido que puedas hermanito- Yara contestó.  
-Iremos hacia el bosque no hay de otra, corran y espero encontrarnos ahí, ¿todos llevan una linterna verdad?-Robb dijo.  
Todos asintieron.  
-Ok, entonces es hora, abrimos las puertas, Theon, Yara y yo distraeremos a los caminantes mientras tú corres amor- Robb besó a Margaery y todos comenzaron su plan.  
Robb terminó con la vida de los que estaban cerca de él, de reojo veía que Yara Y Theon sin problema alguno y con sus pistolas acababan con los monstruos. Él no veía a su novia, solo deseaba que hubiera podido escapar.  
Margaery corrió hacia el bosque como pudo, vio a sus amigos y a su novio que se quedaron a pelear contra los caminantes y ella deseo no ser tan inútil y haberlos podido ayudar. De pronto su pierna fue atrapada en una trampa de oso, dolía como el infierno- pensó. Pero ella estaba sola y no podía gritar porque los caminantes llegarían por ella. Como pudo sacó unas pinzas de su mochila y trató de abrir la trampa con la finalidad de sacar su pie, le dolía demasiado, ella sabía que no lo lograría, ella comenzó a llorar.  
Theon fue fácilmente derribado cuando intentaba huir hacia el bosque, a pesar de los intentos de su hermana por llegar a él, fue superado. En cuestión de segundos sus gritos aterradores llenaron la noche, estaba siendo devorado. Robb y Yara estaban en shock.  
Robb alcanzó a Yara y la atrajo en un abrazo. Como pudo sacó a la mujer de ese lugar. A pesar de lo terrible que sonara, su amigo les había salvado la vida, porque ahora todos los caminantes estaban en él. En ese momento comenzó a llover. Ellos se refugiaron en una pequeña casita de madera, de esas de guardabosques. No dejaba de pensar en su novia. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien.   
En el momento en que la luz del sol salió, ellos recorrieron el bosque tratando de localizar a Margaery, ella no estaba en ningún lado. Robb estaba preocupado. Yara seguía devastada por la muerte tan espantosa que había tenido su hermano, él era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo y ahora también se había ido. Ella escuchó un ruido de caminante, pero la tranquilizó saber que solo era uno y se escuchaba débil, tal vez estuviera atorado en algún lugar.  
-Robb, se escucha un caminante, debemos estar preparados.  
Robb asintió, comenzaron a seguir la voz del caminante y nadie los preparó para lo que estaban por ver. Era una Margaery convertida en Walker, su pierna atrapada en una trampa de oso. Robb Stark estaba deshecho.  
-No mires Robb- Yara le rogaba.  
-Noooooo- gritó desgarradoramente.  
-Shhh, los vas atraer Robb.  
-Tengo que estar con ella, tengo que ayudarla.  
-Ella se ha ido.  
Yara se apresuró a terminar con la penuria de la que había sido una buena amiga para ella, clavó su cuchillo en la cabeza de Margaery y la enterró para que esos monstruos no se acercaran a ella. Robb estaba sentado en la tierra con los ojos perdidos.  
-Robb tienes que reaccionar- Yara le gritaba. Tenemos que irnos.  
-Puedes ir si quieres. No tengo nada por que vivir.  
-¡Tu familia Robert Stark! Estabas decidido a llegar a la finca de tu tía.   
-Déjame aquí.  
-No lo haré Robb. Tenemos que irnos  
Yara lo hizo subir a un auto que habían encontrado la noche anterior y que gracias a Dios había logrado encender. Ella manejaba ahora. Su corazón estaba partido en dos por su hermano y su amiga ahora fallecidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría saber si alguien está leyendo esta historia. Para decidir si continúo.   
> Saludos a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry y Arya se conocen!

Le tomó dos meses a Catelyn Stark darse cuenta que su hija tenía razón se estaban quedando sin nada y su esposo e hijos no habían llegado, a pesar de que era un lugar seguro, ellos estaban muy lejos de la civilización. No sabían qué es lo que estaba pasando afuera. No sabían si aún existía el gobierno.

-Madre, mañana partimos Bran y yo en una carrera para conseguir víveres y averiguar qué es lo que pasa.  
-No Arya eso es arriesgado.  
-Ya lo decidí madre. Bran está de acuerdo.  
-Por favor regresen con vida cariño.

Arya asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que no podía permitirse morir en el intento ella lucharía por mantener a lo que le quedaba de su familia con vida. Pensó en Sansa, en lo mucho que habían desperdiciando peleando, obviamente habían sido tan diferentes la una a la otra que gastaron sus energías molestándose, como fueron creciendo ellas lograron una relación cordial y de respeto pero no habían sido las hermanas que siempre habían querido sus padres. Ahora al pensar en que ella estaba muerta le rasgaba el corazón.

-¡Vamos Arry!-Bran le dijo el apodo que ellos le decían de pequeña cuando intentaba ser un niño.  
-Tenía tiempo que no me decía nadie así.  
-Lo sé pequeño lobo, pero es hora. Bran se sentó en el asiento del conductor a pesar de las protestas de su hermana y su viaje comenzó. Tendrían que recorrer varios pueblos con tal de regresar con los suficientes víveres.  
-¿Crees que nuestros hermanos vivan?- Bran de pronto se volvió ese niño pequeño que había tenido un accidente automovilístico junto con Robb años atrás.  
-Sinceramente no lo sé- Arya vio a su hermano hacer una mueca de dolor- Pero son Starks y nosotros somos duros. Probablemente solo les está tomando más tiempo llegar a casa con nosotros.  
-¿Piensas que Aegon está muerto?  
-¿Por qué preguntas por él?- Arya se quedó extrañada por eso.  
-Él era tu novio hasta hace dos semanas antes que todo se fuera a la mierda hermana. Y no terminaron mal hasta donde yo me enteré.

Arya se quedó pensando, era cierto, Aegon Targaryen era lo que ella consideraba un gran amigo primero que nada, se conocieron en la escuela secundaria, pero hasta su último año de preparatoria ellos comenzaron a salir, su relación pasó la prueba de la Universidad ya que ambos fueron a una diferente pero todo había terminado cuando un mes antes de que el mundo colapsara ella dijera que no a su propuesta de matrimonio. A sus 23 años Arya Stark no estaba lista para casarse lo cual se lo comunicó a su en ese entonces novio quien decidió que lo mejor era seguir cada quien por su camino. Ella no negaría que le dolió separarse de él después de tantos años juntos. Pero con la boda de Robb, la alegría de ver a Jon otra vez y que su familia estuviera junta le había hecho olvidarse un poco de todo. Pero ahora que su hermano mencionó, ella oró porque ojalá el estuviera con vida.

-Ojalá esté vivo- ella susurró.

Bran aparcó en el primer pueblo que se encontraron, estaba prácticamente abandonado, los establecimientos tenían vidrios rotos así como puertas derribadas. Llegaron al supermercado, había uno que otro caminante en la calle pero ellos los derribaron sin problemas.  
-Arya- Bran le habló- tenemos que entrar silenciosamente. Nos separaremos para encontrar cosas y nos vemos donde dejé el auto en una hora. ¿Tienes el reloj contigo verdad?-ella asintió.   
-Bran, regresa en una pieza por favor.

 

Jon, Gendry y Myrcella habían encontrado refugio en una tienda de colchones que estaba en un pueblo, después de perder a Renly de una terrible neumonía, o al menos eso pensaron, ellos habían decidido seguir adelante con el plan de Jon, pero ahora estaban en un pequeño pueblo cerca de donde ellos se habían establecido para buscar víveres. Lo cual estaba resultando perfectamente debido a que Myrcella había encontrado un camión con un buen de cosas dentro. Lo habían dejado sin descargar así que ellos estaban felices.  
-Debemos conseguir cobertores- Gendry dijo, iré a buscar. Cella quédate aquí con el cargamento.  
-Iré por algunas armas, alcancé a ver una tienda de deportes. Supongo podré encontrar algo allí.  
Ellos se separaron.

Ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de que unos hombres los estaban observando.   
-¿Qué estamos esperando Ramsey? Es hora de atacar y llevarnos ese cargamento, además de esa hermosa mujer.  
-Es hora.- Ramsey sonrió perversamente y se dirigió hacia donde Myrcella estaba.

Bran no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo. Un camión lleno de víveres estaba frente a sus ojos. Él estaba bailando de felicidad. Hasta que por supuesto una voz de mujer lo sacó de su felicidad.  
-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- la misteriosa mujer preguntó, él se volteó y la vio apuntándole con un arma.  
-No soy un enemigo. Soy Bran. ¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme con esa arma?  
-No hasta que te vayas de aquí.   
-Me iré cuando tenga las llaves de ese camión.  
-Eso no es tuyo.  
-Tampoco tuyo.  
-Lo encontré es mío.  
-Es demasiado para ti. Podríamos compartirlo si quieres- Arya probablemente lo regañaría por esto, pero algo era algo- pensó.

De repente todo cambió, les estaban disparando, ellos alcanzaron agacharse y esconderse detrás de un carro.  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Bran le preguntó.- ¿Vienen contigo?  
-Vengo con dos hermanos- mintió con respecto a Jon pero así lo consideraba.- Pero ellos no dispararían si estoy en medio. No son ellos- Myrcella estaba angustiada.

Bran alcanzó a ver eran aproximadamente 10 hombres, todos armados y con una B en la frente marcada.  
-Salgan de inmediato. Las manos arriba- uno de ellos dijo.  
Cella y Bran salieron y se enfrentaron a los maleantes.  
-Pero mira qué preciosidad eres tú niña- uno de ellos dijo viendo repulsivamente a Myrcella.  
-No la vas a tocar- Bran dijo valientemente.  
-oh, pero mira vienes con tu novio.  
-¿Qué quieren?  
\- Nos llevaremos el cargamento y a tu novia por supuesto. Tenemos una gran comunidad y ella será una de mis mujeres- Ramsey Bolton dijo tranquilo.  
-Primero muerta- gritó Myrcella.

Ramsey la abofeteó. Y ella quedó en el suelo. Bran intentó golpear a Ramsey pero en su lugar fue brutalmente apaleado por los otros sujetos.  
En ese momento Jon llegó a la escena y vio con terror como trataban de llevarse a Myrcella y golpeaban a otra persona, pero no parecía Gendry. Como pudo llegó y derribó a tres hombres a puños, él era un soldado experimentado y estaría condenado si no ayudara a su amiga. 

Ramsey estaba furioso de que sus soldados no lograran contener al intruso hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era.  
-Eres Jon Stark.

Jon se quedó extrañado de que lo reconocieran.

-Eres la persona que más deseábamos encontrar en este mundo de locos. Tu reputación te sigue, eres un soldado condecorado, agente privado y bacteriólogo. Sabes que el Gobierno puso una recompensa si te lleváramos a él. Te necesitan para que todo esto termine.

Jon estaba aturdido.

-Deja a Myrcella aquí y yo iré contigo.  
-No Jon- Myrcella gritó.  
-La niña es mi recompensa. Ella será una de mis mujeres y tú te irás con el maldito gobierno.

Jon fue arrastrado hacia una camioneta con las manos amarradas y amordazado. En otra camioneta se llevaron a Myrcella, ella lloraba de terror.

Bran en el suelo escuchó todo lo que dijeron, era su hermano. Estaba vivo y ahora lo estaban secuestrando.

Los autos se fueron con el cargamento y el camión.

Arya gritó cuando vio a su hermano en el suelo ensangrentado.

-¿Qué te pasó? Brandon háblame.

En ese momento Gendry llegó y los vio. Se percató de que ni el camión ni su hermana estaban allí. Apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza de Arya.

-Quiero que me digan, ¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?

Arya volteó y se quedó mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules tan claros. Gendry por su parte se quedó prendido de los ojos grises más bellos que había visto nunca.  
-Baja esa arma de mi cabeza estúpido. O te va a pesar.

Gendry no pudo evitar sonreír. La mujer era más corta que él, su cabello llegaba a los hombros y era liso, vestía unos pantalones con unas botas y una chaqueta.

-Arya- Bran dijo con voz baja a su hermana- Ellos se llevaron a Jon.  
-¡QUÉ!- ¿cómo que tienen a Jon? ¿Quiénes son?¿ A dónde se fueron?  
-¿Conocen a Jon?- Gendry interrumpió la diatriba de la mujer.  
-Jon es nuestro hermano- Arya dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ellos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Bran habló.

-Solo dijeron que se llevarían el cargamento para su comunidad. Y que Jon era necesario por el gobierno.  
-El gobierno no existe más Bran.  
-Eso fue lo que dijeron hermana- empezó a toser.  
-Bran tenemos que regresar a casa y curarte.  
-No podemos Arya, tenemos que ir a buscar a Jon.  
-¿Qué pasó con mi hermana Myrcella?- Gendry preguntó.  
-Disculpa, ellos se la llevaron. Pero no por las mismas intenciones que a Jon. El líder dijo que la convertiría en una de sus mujeres.

Gendry se enfureció al puro estilo de su padre.

-Tengo que ir por ella.  
-¿Tú solo?- la loba le dijo- Sí que eres estúpido. ¿No piensas o qué? No estás yendo sin un plan. Puedes estropearlo todo.  
-Arya tenemos que hacer algo.  
-Y lo haremos. Regresaremos con mamá y te curaremos. Rickon puede pelear contigo y conmigo- le dijo a Gendry.  
-¿Sabes pelear?  
-No me subestimes toro testarudo.  
-¿Toro?- Gendry preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-Eres demasiado terco así que sí. Eres un toro idiota.  
-Soy Gendry por cierto.  
-¿Gendry Baratheon?- Bran preguntó incrédulo.

Gendry solo asintió.  
-Vámonos- la loba ayudó a su hermano y lo instaló en la camioneta, Gendry se subió como el copiloto y emprendió su camino hacia la finca Stark.

-Resiste Jon, por favor. Iré por ti hermano- ella pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si están leyendo esto pero... les dejo una actualización.

**Author's Note:**

> Había olvidado que escribí esta historia. The walking dead es un programa que he amado durante tantos años así que decidí hacer una versión Gendrya de esto. No sé si les guste pero si lo hacen espero sus comentarios. Gracias.


End file.
